Simon Said
by DSCWin
Summary: Based on the actual episode. Sam starts to have premonitions that sends him towards Oklahoma making him seek answers at the Roadhouse. As they arrive to Oklahoma, with one less Winchester, Dean and Sam find Andy who has the power to persuade anyone into doing his bidding. Is Andy causing people to kill themselves? Comment and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be an interesting story since it's just going to be the two brothers, there's going to be a couple of the books with just the brothers, or with Dean and Christina or Sam and Christina. Please enjoy and comment.**

 **Sam's POV**

 _A late-middle aged man walked down the sidewalk of a town with a clock tower saying 12:21. A cellphone jingles in his pocket and he picks it up and answers. He had a smile on his face._

 _"Hello?" The cheerful looking man said. "Yeah." A barrel blinks in and out of focus. "All right." Another image of the same cheerful looking man stood cocking a shotgun in a store. As it goes back to the man his face had fallen a serious look was on his face. A city bus with a triangular Blue Ridge logo passes. The man was cheerful again before he continues to walk._

 _The cheerful man crosses the street and enters a sports equipment store and continues to walk until he arrives at last to a man who is leaning against the glass counter reading a Guns and Ammo magazine._

 _"Hey, doc." The man says dropping the magazine. "What can I do for ya?"_

 _"Afternoon, Dennis. I'd like to look at a gun."_

 _Dennis started to laugh. "Yeah, right, doc." But the cheerful man stared at him and Dennis' smile slowly vanishes. "Seriously?" Dennis walks over towards where the guns were placed up against the walls. The cheerful doc walks until he stops and points to a gun near the middle of the rack._

 _"That one please."_

 _Dennis quickly unlocks the case and pulls out the desired gun and hands it towards the doc who held the gun as if it were a trophy gently stroking the smooth wooden frame. "Okay. That's a turkey hunter, twelve gauge, pump action. Doesn't leave enough turkey behind, if you ask me."_

 _But the cheerful doctor didn't seemed to care. "What sort of shells does it use?"_

 _Dennis bent down and placed a box of ammo on the counter. "Right here." The doctor's eyes sparkled as he opened the box. "I'm taking the boys up to the cabin this weekend if you're uh...I mean if you think you might like to take up the sport."_

 _"Thanks but no." The doctor said as he started placing shells into the gun. "You know guns makes me nervous, always have. This goes in here like this right?"_

 _"Whoa Doc! You can't load a weapon on the premises, it's illegal!"_

 _"It's okay, Dennis" The doctor's smile seemed to make Dennis more wary._

 _"No, no it's not."_

 _"It's okay, Dennis. It's all gonna be okay." The smiling doctor pointed the gun directly at Dennis and open fire. Dennis barely managed to scream a last cry of sanity before he slumped to the ground blood pouring out of the bullet wounds in his chest. Screams of panic from the other costumers filled the store. "No, no it's okay." The doctor said his voice soothing as he brought the gun up to under his chin. "It's okay. It's all gonna be okay." Blood sprayed everywhere as the bullets liquified the doctor's brain making the customers scream._

I gasped gripping onto the sink in our latest hotel room. The water was still running as I tried to keep myself from fainting. Flashes of my vision blinked in and out making me groan. "No..." I pleaded. "Not again." I quickly switched the warm tempted water to cold as I splashed it on my face and through my hair. I let the water run a few more minutes before I turned it off and looked myself in the mirror. I look pale, my face lacking any color. Suddenly the bathroom door slammed open and Dean walked in looking impatient.

"Come on, Sam! Zip it up. Let's hit the..." he noticed my pale face and instantly knew something was wrong. "...road. What?"

My breath was heavy as I tried to blink away the memory of what I had seen. "Just had another vision." I breathed as a sharp headache spread through my head. "We need to get to the Roadhouse."

 **~S.S.~**

Dean was driving fast in his usual manner as I sat trying to push back the headache the pain meds weren't touching the problem. "Rockin' Nebraska. Your source for the classics, all night long." The once calm music seem to intensify my headache.

"I don't know man, why don't we just chill out, think about this." Dean complained as we drove.

"What's there to think about?" I asked turning off the radio.

"I just don't think going off to the Roadhouse is the smartest idea."

"Dean, it's another premonition. I know it. This is going to happen like the last time. I need Ash to tell us where."

"Yeah, but..."

"Plus this could have a connection with the yellow-eyed Demon. My visions always do." I said, and I saw Dean slowly nod his head.

"That's my point. There's gonna be hunters there. I don't know if..if we go announcing that you have these supernatural powers that's connected to a demon is a good idea."

"Well, if Christy was here she'd say it was a good idea." Dean rolled his eyes as he knew what I had said was true. Our little sister would have been 'yeah we got to do this. Ash will be able to help,' but as she was called back to South Dakota it was just me and Dean which felt really strange. "And thanks for calling me a freak by the way."

"You've always been a freak." I knew Dean was joking but the smile he had, seemed more out of pity then of support.

 **End of Sam's POV**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the Slow going of this story. But please continue to enjoy and comment.**

 **Dean's POV**

I looked down at the my speedometer and saw that my fuel was almost empty. So I before we could arrive at the Roadhouse I had to fuel up. "You want something from inside?" Sam asked as I climbed out.

"Just a water." I said I wasn't in the mood for anything with sugar in it. Sam nodded and disappeared inside the store. A few minutes went by and saw that Sam was still looking around the store, so when I finished fueling up I put the hose back up and climbed into the car. I knew it's strange to call our sister when she had to leave, but I knew she understood what was going on between us. I kept an eye out for Sam while I pulled out my cellphone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" the young voice of a kid on the other end made me pull my phone away to make sure I didn't dialed the wrong number.

"Uh...I think I dialed the wrong number, bud." I said but I saw that I hadn't the name 'Christy' was plainly seen. "Uh...may I-"

"Alex what are you doing with my phone?" My eyes went wide as I heard Christina's voice in the background.

"Sorry Mommy," the breath in my lungs escaped my mouth. _Mommy?_

"Hello?" Christina's voice sounded stressed out as she had talked in the phone.

"It's Dean." I said in my 'we need to talk voice' and I heard a deep sigh coming from the other end of the phone.

"Look, Dean I really can't okay?" I heard the P.A system, of a hospital in the background. "I got to go. I'll call you back!" She quickly hung up before I could protest anything.

"Dude," Sam had climbed inside as I slid my cellphone back inside my jacket. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I lied and started my call. I grabbed one of the bottles of water, Sam had bought and I quickly opened. Yeah, my body needed more water then alcohol and soda but I needed something to keep my body busy before we got to the Roadhouse to hopefully get some alcohol to clear the confusion that was buzzing through my mind, between Sam acting all weird about his vision he had to hearing Christina being called 'mommy'.

 **~S.S.~**

The Roadhouse was busy when I eased my car into an empty space near the door. Sam and I climbed out and listened to the soft music just on the other side of the door. A few people walked out laughing and heading towards their respected cars. Most of them were in their mid to late thirties and looked a lot like Dad.

"Hiya boys." Ellen Harvelle greeted us as we stalked in. She had the look of confusion on her face as we made our way towards the bar. I hid a blush as Jo stopped in my way and winked at me.

"Jo," I greeted and she smiled. "How you doin'?"

"Where's Ash?" Sam bit in quickly.

"He's in the back." Jo answered and watched as Sam quickly made his way around her towards the back. She then looked at me. "I'm fine. Thanks for askin'."

"Sorry got to go check to make sure he's okay." She nodded looking slightly disappointed but went back to work while I chased after Sam.

Sam stood next to a closed door with a sign that said 'Dr. Bad-ass is: IN' written in sloppy bold lettering. "Ash?" Sam called through the door while he knocked. "Hey, Ash?" There wasn't a sound coming from the other end. The though that Ash might be stone cold drunk crossed my mind and I thought I'd give calling Ash a try.

"Hey, Dr. Bad-ass?" I said pounding the door. A few quick steps were followed by the door opening. I wasn't prepared to see Ash standing in all his God given glory and I quickly looked up debating whether or not to punch him or shoot him.

"Sam? Dean? Sam and Dean." He said he seemed like he was busy with something, or someone, I looked over at Sam who looked just as uncomfortable as I was about talking to a man, claiming to be a wiz with computers, standing naked.

"Hey Ash. Uh...we need your help."

"Well, hell then. Guess I need my pants don't I?"

"It would help." I said nodding and the door closed tightly. Sam and I couldn't look at each other as we walked back. We both shuddered as we walked back into the crowded bar while we found a table and sat down.

"What can I get you two?" Jo asked leaning on an empty chair a hand on her hip.

"Beer." Sam and I both said. "And maybe some rubbing alcohol for my eyes." I added shuddering again.

"Ash?" Jo asked and I nodded.

 **End of Dean's POV**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam's POV**

My mind was buzzing as Ash typed on his computer glancing back and forth from the hand drawn logo on the napkin. He was working for fifteen minutes before he leaned back in his chair and flipped his computer to show me.

"Well, I got a match." Ash said pushing back some of his hair that had fallen over his face. Dean had walked back from the bar and now stood behind me. "It's the logo from the "Blue Ridge bus lines in Guthrie, Oklahoma."

I nodded _So far so good_ I thought scooting in closer. "Okay, do me a favor." I said even with the bar being empty of anyone except for Dean, Ash, Ellen, Jo and I I wasn't wanting to drag anymore into this fight of me and Dean. "Check Guthrie for any demonic signs, omens or anything like that."

"You think the demon's there?" Ash asked and I nodded not sure completely. "Why would you think that?"

"Just check it all right?" Dean said coming to my rescue.

Ash gave Dean a look before typing and looking on his computer. Which was only a few short minutes before looking back at me. "No, nothing. No demon."

I wish I didn't have to bring this up so I took I a deep breath before leaning in as close as I possibly could. "All, right this this. Search Guthrie for a house fire. It would be 1983, fire's origin would be in a baby's nursery. It would happen on the baby's sixth month birthday."

Ash's eyes became suspicious as he leaned back in his chair folding his hands together on the table in front of him. "That's weird you're that specific man." He said. "Why the Hell would I be looking over that stuff?"

I sighed and placed an unopened bottle I had Dean swipe from the bar and set it next to Ash and his laptop. "'Cause there's a PBR in it for ya."

"Give me fifteen minutes." Ash said with a satisfied smile.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **~S.S.~**

 **Dean's POV**

I sat alone at the bar when Ellen walked up and placed another beer bottle in front of me. I gave her a grateful nod as I heard someone placing coins inside the jukebox. Soon the soft beginning of REO Speedwagon's _Can't Stop This Feeling_ and I felt myself cringe.

 ** _"I can't fight this feeling any longer,"_** I felt the shiver running through my stomach as it made the beer turn sour as Jo came by and placed a tray on the bar next to me. **_"And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. What started out as a friendship, has grown stronger. I only wish I had the strength to let it show."_** I took another deep sip from my beer. **_"I tell myself that I can't hold out forever. I said there is no reason for my fear. Cause I feel so secure when we're together. You give my life direction, you make everything so clear..."_**

"What?" Jo asked seeing my discomfort.

"REO Speedwagon? Really?" I said with a disgusted look.

"Damn right, REO. Kevin Cronin sings it from the heart."

"He sings it from the hair." I said standing up to walk away as far as possible from the music. "There's a difference."

Jo shifted until she rested on her left leg staring straight in my eyes. "That profile you've got Ash looking for?" I lifted my head her eyes never leaving mine. "Your mom died the same way, didn't she? A fire in Sam's nursery?"

"Look, Jo it's a family matter."

"I could help." Her voice was desperate. She wanted to leave here. My stomach was doing flips in my stomach as I saw the pleads in her eyes.

"Look, I'm sure you could. But we've got to handle this one ourselves. Besides if I an off with you, I think your mother might kill me." It was as if Ellen could tell we were talking about her as she looked up at me. My lips curled into a nervous smile.

Jo followed my eyes towards her mom and then back at me. "You're afraid of my mother?"

"I think so." I said looking back as Sam came running up from behind Jo his face desperate to get out.

"We have a match. We've gotta go." Sam rushed out the door waving goodbye to Ellen who then looked at me as I grabbed my jacket from off a chair.

"See you later, Jo." And I quickly got out of the bar.

 **~S.S.~**

" _And even as I wander, I'm keeping you insight,_ " the song was coming out of my mouth and I couldn't believe I was singing the one song as corny as corn on the cob. Even Sam seemed to glance at me. " _You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter night. And I'm getting closer then I ever though I might..._ "

"You're kidding right?" he asked and not a minute to soon. I felt my cheeks burn as I couldn't get that damn song out of my head as I pushed my car faster down the highway.

"I heard the song somewhere, I can't get it out of my head. Whaddya got?" I asked quickly changing the subject as I tried to get the song out of my head. But an image of Jo and the song made it really hard.

"Andrew Gallagher. Born in '83, like me. Lost his mom in a nursery fire exactly six months later, also like me."

"You think the demon killed his mom?" I asked.

"Sure looks like it." Sam answered still looking over the papers.

"How did you even know to look for this guy?"

"Every premonition I've had, if they're not about the demon himself, they're about the other kids the demon visited. Like Max Miller. Remember him?"

I nodded. Even though it was almost a year since Max came into the picture, killing his dad and uncle and almost his step-mom. "Yeah, I remember him. But Max was a pasty little psycho killer."

"The point was, Max was killing people. I had visions of him killing his dad, uncle and even his step mom."

"But we saved his step mom."

"Not the point Dean." Sam's anger was starting to resurface.

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is that Max was killing people. And I was having the visions of him killing them. Now I'm having visions of this Andy kid killing people."

"How do we find him?" I asked.

"Don't know. There's no current address. No employment. He still has a ton of debt- like phones, credit cards, utilities..."

"Collection agency flags?"

"He's not in the system."

"They just let him walk?"

"Seems like it." Sam said pushing over some more pages before stopping on one. "I've got a work address from a W-2 about a year ago. It's a start."

"It sure is, Sammy." I said stepping more on the gas.

"It's Sam." He corrected.

 **End of Dean's POV**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sam's POV**

Dean and I arrived in Guthrie, Oklahoma at about three in the morning. Dean and I drove to the nearest cheapest hotel and stopped to rest. I laid down and barely closed my eyes and I saw flashes of the man from my vision earlier walking down the street getting a phone call then going to a sports shop and shooting the man with a rifle. The discharge from the rifle made my body jump with freight as I now lay gasping in my bed. Sweat was slowly sliding down my face. I glanced over at the provided alarm clock, I let out a soft groan as I had only been four hours since Dean and I arrived in Oklahoma. But I did know I still had until noon to save both Dr. Jennings and the man in the sport shop.

I sat up in my bed glaring at the sun that now drifted through the thing blinds of the hotel we had bought for a couple of nights. It seemed eerily quiet as I was used to hear the complaints of our younger sister but since she had left it was hard to fall back to what it was like before her.

I shook my head trying to go back to the reason we were there. I climbed out of my bed and headed towards the bathroom. Stripping quickly and starting the water in the shower, I carefully climbed into the shower and let the comfortable water slowly wake me up.

 **~S.S.~**

It was nearly eleven when Dean and I we walked inside sitting down at a small table. "Good morning," a girl with short blond hair came up with a pot of coffee. We flipped our mugs over and she poured us the hot drink. "My name is Tracy. Anything I can get you?"

"Yes," Dean said shooting her flirtatious smile, but she seemed interested, which made Dean scowl. "We're looking for Andrew Gallagher."

"You won't be get anything out of Andy, guys. I'm sorry, but they never do."

"They?" I asked and Tracy looked at both of us.

"Aren't you debt collectors?" Tracy asked noting our suits but we shook our heads. "Sorry, for the assumption. You see once in a while they come by. I don't know what Andy does, or says to them, but they leave and never come back."

"Actually we're lawyers." Dean said completely forgetting about being struck out before trying again. "Representing his Great Aunt Leta. Sadly she passed away, God rest her soul and she left Andy a very sizable estate."

"Yeah," I said with a warm smile. "So are you friend's of his?"

"I used to be." Tracy said sadly. "But I don't see much of Andy anymore."

"Andy?" Around my age with shortly cut hair, and a wide smile came running over towards us making Tracy shake her head slowly. "Andy Kicks Ass, man."

"Is that right?" Dean was taken instantly with this new man but Tracy was not, but the newcomer didn't stop him from continuing to talk.

"Yeah, Andy can get you anything. He even got me backstage at an Aerosmith once, it was beautiful, bro."

"Weber, why don't you go bus a couple of tables." Tracy said.

"You bet, boss." Weber said doing a mock salute but walked away grabbing a towel as he went to do his job.

"Look, if you want to find him, try Orchard Street. That's his usual stomping grounds."

"How are we to find Mr. Gallagher?" I asked and Tracy nodded.

"Just look for a van with a barbarian queen painted on the side."

"Barbarian Queen?" Dean asked tossing on his jacket.

"She's riding a polar bear." Tracy said with lack enthusiasm. "It's kind of hard to miss."

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **~S.S.~**

 **Dean's POV**

"So we're looking for a van with a barbarian queen?" I asked searching for Orchard street. I was happy to be out of my suit and in some comfortable clothes. I was sure Sam was feeling happy to be in street clothes too.

"That's what Tracy said." Sam answered and pointed to the street sign that said Orchard Street.

When I rounded the corner a dark blue retro van sat off the side of the road, and just like Tracy had said there was a picture of a barbarian queen straddling a polar bear. "I'm sorry, but Sammy, I'm starting to like this dude. That van is sweet." I turned to look over at Sam who seemed distant. "What's wrong?" I asked as I stopped the car just down the block from the van.

"Nothing." He said keeping an eye on the van like a hawk does to a helpless rodent to make for its dinner.

"Sam, you look like you're sucking on a lemon. What's going on?"

"This Andrew Gallagher. He's the second guy like this we've found, Dean. I mean, the demon came to him as an infant, now he's killing people, just like Max."

"We don't that Andy's a killer, all right?" I said looking back at the van. "He could be innocent."

"Dean, my visions haven't been wrong yet." Sam stated his eyes even, and he still hadn't dropped his gaze.

"What's your point?"

"My point is, I'm destined to be one of them."

"That's not true, Sammy." I said trying to defuse the bomb before it exploded Sam's anger.

"Dean, the demon said he had plans for me and children like me." Sam said now looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, maybe this is his plan. Get a bunch of psychic freaks and make them into-"

"Killers?" I answered softly, and Sam nodded. "So the demon wants you to premonition some people to death? Come on give me a break. You're not a murderer, Sam. You don't have it in your bones."

"No?" He challenged his eyes now leaving the Van and was looking at me. "Last I checked I kill all kinds of things."

"Sam, the things you kill are asking for it. There's a difference." Sam rolled his eyes. "Look do we need to call Christy and see what she thinks?" And Sam didn't seemed to care my suggestion as he smacked my arm and pointing at a man who was walking out of a building wearing pajamas, slippers and a satin Robe embroidered with dragons. _That's impressive._ I thought seeing that he wasn't the best looking guy on the block.

"Got him." Sam said was going to push the passenger door opened but stopped when we heard an attention cry and we saw a woman leaning out of the window waving at Andy who blew her a kiss.

"Damn," I said nodding my approval. Sam just continued to watch Andy as he walked down towards a man who just hands him his coffee. "Does that look like a killer to you?" I asked, as usual Sam wasn't listening. I turned and watched as Andy stopped towards an older man who started to shake his hand.

"That's him." Sam said his eyes growing wide. "The older guy. That's the shooter."

"All right, you follow the older guy and I'll stick with Andy." Sam jumps out of the Impala and causally followed the older gentleman on foot while I watched as Andy climbs into the van and I follow him as he pulled away from the curb. We only drove for a few blocks when Andy pulled off and got out of his van and headed right towards me. My hand instinctively reached for my pistol but I tried to play it cool just in case this man, as Sam fears is a stone cold killer, gave me a reason to kill him.

"Hey," Andy smiled leaning down in my window.

"Hey," I said nervously trying to be cheerful.

"This is a cherry ride."

" Hell yeah. Thanks!"

"Man, the '67?" I nodded and Andy nodded his head approvingly. "Impala's best year if you ask me. This is a serious classic car."

"Yeah," I said gently stroking the steering wheel. "I just rebuilt her, too."

"Really?" Andy asked sounding impressed.

"Yeah, can't let a car like this one go."

"Damn straight. Hey." Andy licked his lips as he leaned closer. "Can I have it?"

"Sure man." I smiled as I climbed out of the car. I was even smiling as I got out.

"Sweet, thanks man!" Andy said smacking my arm as he walked around me to enter the car.

"Hop right in there," as Andy slowly climbs in getting a feel for the leather interior. "There ya go."

"Take it easy!" Andy said waving before he pulled the Impala into gear.

"All right." I smiled and watched as Andy drove off. Instantly as he turned the corner the sudden realization of what I had done made me almost punch myself. _I just gave a suspect my car!_ I turned around as I couldn't believe what I had just done.

 **End of Dean's POV**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sam's POV**

I casually walked down the street, keeping Dr. Jennings still in my sights even when he stopped to shake random people's hands. I saw the bus with the Blue Ridge logo on it's side and I saw the sports shop across the street. I looked over at Dr. Jennings who had stopped to answer his cellphone just as before. But this time I knew what I had to do. I jogged across the street and arrived in the store ahead of Dr. Jennings. The same people in my vision stood in their spots and even the guy who was would be getting shot in a few minutes, if I didn't act quickly, was reading the same ammo magazine from before.

I looked around wondering what I needed to do, that was until I saw the fire alarm just a few feet behind me. Dr. Jennings was now starting to walk across the street heading straight towards the shop I now stood in. I didn't hesitate any longer and I rushed towards the fire alarm and pulled it down. That high pitched bell rung through the store and the people looked at each other before following, any escape plan walked out me along with them.

 _I did it!_ I cheerfully thought as we stood outside of the store. Dr. Jennings looked over at the store he was headed to, but hearing the alarm he stopped and started walking down the sidewalk shaking his head slightly wondering how he got at the store in the first place. I started to walk away feeling better that I had stopped a man from committing a murder suicide, when I stopped and saw the Impala moving down the street. But it wasn't Dean in the front seat. It was Andy, and he was talking on the phone. _What the hell?!_ I thought when my cellphone rang.

"Sammy!" Dean's voice was upset and my first thought was, _Andy stole Dean's car?_ "Andy took my impala!"

"Yeah, I know man, I'm watching him now. How the Hell did he get your keys?"

"Because he full on Obi-Wanned me." I blinked back my confusion he wasn't around to see as I tried to replay what he had just seen.

"He did what?" I asked.

"It's mind control. He used his freaky Jedi mind moves to let me give him my car! He better not crash it!"

"Dean you got to calm down."

"Calm down?! Sam I just fixed her up. And I let some stone dude drive off with her. And you're telling me to be calm?!" I let out a laugh, that was before I heard a cellphone ring once again.

"Hello?" Dr. Jennings answered the phone, just as cheerfully as my vision. "It would be done." I turned trying to see how the gun sells-man was going to be killed when Dr. Jennings casually walked in front of one of the Blue Ridge bus, while it was still moving at regular in town speeds.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **~S.S.~**

 **Dean's POV**

My feet were killing me after I had to walk back into town and I found Sam sitting down down on a curb while the paramedics were putting in a body bag. It was like any other scene of the crime where someone had kicked the bucket, a crowd had gathered hoping for one brief moment of fame.

Sam was running his fingers through his hair looking like a scared jackrabbit who looked like he was about to jump and run if I hadn't crouched down, and placed a hand on his back. He flinched slightly before watching as the paramedics drove off.

"I kept him out of the gun store," he said looking like he was going to punch someone, I knew someone perfect for that anger. "I thought he'd be okay. I though he was past it ,at least...I should have stayed with him."

"Sam," I was too angry to use the nickname, because I knew he was still angry. "You did save someone. You said that the doc, was going to kill someone. You did save one person." Sam slowly nodded. "Look you want to be mad at someone, come be mad with Andy. He stole my freakin car."

 **~S.S.~**

 _I'm gonna kill him,_ I thought as I stormed down the streets looking for my beloved baby. _I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna kill him!_ Then I saw her. Sitting next to some garbage pails looking just as magnificent as before. _Okay, maybe I'll just beat the hell out of the guy._ I thought as I smiled and jogged over to her. "Thank god! Oh, I'm sorry, baby. I'll never leave you again!" I looked down inside. "Well, at least he left the keys in it."

"Yeah. Real Samaritan, this guy."

"Well, it looks like he can't work his mojo just by twitching his nose, he's gotta use verbal commands."

"The doctor had just gotten of his cell phone when he stepped in front of that bus. Andy must have called him or something."

"I don't know, maybe."

"What?" Sam asked sounding surprised.

"I just don't know if he's our guy, Sam." I said. "I mean, yeah he took my car, but he didn't tell me to jump in front of a bus. He just doesn't seem the type."

"Dean, you had O.J. convicted before he got out of his white Bronco and you have doubts about this?"

"I wasn't getting the stone-cold killer vibe with Andy. You know, besides O.J. was guilty."

"Any ways. How are we going to track down this guy?"

I thought for a second before I came up with the perfect plan. "Not a problem."

 **End of Dean's POV**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sam's POV**

We drove silently towards the blue van from up from behind. Dean looked around before putting the car into park and taking out the keys. "Not exactly an inconspicuous ride." He said opening the driver's side door. "Let's have a look, shall we?" I followed Dean who walked up towards the backdoor, taking out a crowbar from his jacket pried open the back doors.

The sad realization that I was starting to hear porn music as the doors swung open made my skin burn with embarrassment. The entire back of the van was covered with furs. A mural of a tiger was on the side. A disco ball hung low enough to just spin shooting the obscure reflections around the area. The furs that coated the ground made my shift slightly on my feet. I quickly looked around trying to see something that wouldn't arouse me. Three thick books sat scattered near the doors while Dean was admiring something glass just off to the side.

"Oh, Come on. This is...This is Magnificent." Dean said a drunken smile on his face as he looked like a kid in a candy store. I huffed my displeasure. "Not exactly a serial killer's lair, Sam. There's no...clown paintings on the walls, or scissors stuck in victim's photos. The tiger's a nice touch."

I shook my head as I picked up the three thick books and blinked my astonishment. "Hegel, Kant, Wittgenstein?" I read off the names Dean glanced over my way but looked confused. "These are some pretty heavy reading, Dean."

"Yeah, and uh," Dean gently picked up a huge Bong in his hands, "and Moby Dick's bong." He sent it down gently then turned to look at me. "I still don't think he's our killer." I shot him a look. "Look I still hate the guy, I want to beat his face in, for making me give up my car like that."

"But Dean, who else could it be?" Dean just shrugged and I heard something growling beside me.

"Can we get something to eat?" Dean asked and I rolled my eyes as a yes.

 **~S.S.~**

I hated the smell of Dean's food as he ate his cheap lunch burrito, but it kept him from complaining about having to do a stakeout on Andy's van. I tried to search the file on Andy trying to see if I had missed something.

"Ugh." Dean said the sound of foil being crumpled up. "You know one day I'd love to just sit down and eat something I didn't have to microwave at a minimart." I glanced over my shoulder as he tossed his used foil behind him.

"What I don't get is the motive." I said a loud not really towards Dean. "I mean, the doctor was squeaky clean, why would Andy waste him?"

"If it is Andy." Dean said picking his teeth in the rear view.

"Dude come on." I complained.

"What?"

"For one thing stop picking your teeth, it's disgusting. And two, The doctor was mind controlled to walk in front of that bus. Andy just happens to have the power to manipulate people. You do the math."

"Sammy, I don't think it's him. I'm pretty sure you'd get the same from Christy."

"Well, she ain't here, Dean. And besides how to the hell would you know that Andy's not guilty? Why are you bending over backwards for a guy to manipulated you to giving him the car?"

Dean's eyes glared before he shook his head. "'Cause you're not right about this."

"About Andy?" And Dean nodded.

Someone appeared next to my window his hands just mere inches from my face. It was Andy. "Hey! You think I haven't seen you two? Why are you following me?" I wasn't sure who was more scared Andy or Dean. And when Andy finished his question I saw Dean flinch in the driver's seat as he was trying to fight something off.

"Well, we're lawyers," I said calmly and quickly. "See, a relative of yours has passed aw-"

"Tell the truth!" Andy said his voice sounded strange when I heard it. It was like I was in a room with an echo.

"That's what I'm-"

"We hunt demons." Dean said sounding scared and squeaky.

"What?" Andy asked looking surprised.

"Dean!" I screamed.

"Demons and spirits. Things your worst nightmares you wouldn't even touch. Sam here, he's my brother."

"Dean shut up!" The thought about punching Dean in the throat crossed my mind.

"I'm trying," Dean whined, but he continued to talk. "He's psychic, kind of like you. Well, not really like you, but see, he thinks you're a murderer, and he's afraid that he's going to become one himself, 'cause you're all part of something that's terrible. And I hope to hell that he's wrong, but I'm starting to get a little scared that he might be right."

"Anything else?" Andy pressed.

"We have a sister who we haven't seen in a few days and I'm starting to miss her." Dean added looking like he was about to break down and cry. I had no words or thoughts for the confession of truth.

"Okay, you know what?" Andy leaned in closer. "Just leave me alone." Once again, the voice echoed but I didn't have the urge to move.

"Okay." Dean said his voice shaking with fear.

"All right?" Andy turned to leave, leaving me and Dean to sit alone in the car.

Dean looked away holding his head shaking his head completely astonished that he had just gave up all our family secrets to a guy we didn't know. I honestly thought he was crying when I decided to leave and follow Andy.

"Really?" Andy asked seeing me walking up behind him. "Look I, I said you need to leave me alone." His voice started to vibrate. "All right? Get out of here. Just get back into the car and drive away and don't stop til you're far away from here."

"Doesn't seem to work on me." I said shaking my head.

"What?"

"You can make people do things, can't you? You can tell them what to think." I heard the car door open and Dean was walking out, but I held up a hand to stop him from coming closer. He nodded knowing he wasn't going to fight me.

"Look, tha-" Andy gave a weak laugh. "That's crazy."

"It all started about a year ago, didn't it?" Andy looked shocked and stared at me. "After you turned twenty-two. Little stuff at first, and then, you got better at controlling it."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because the same thing happened to me, Andy. My mom died in a fire too. I have abilities too. You see, we're connected, you and me."

"Like the Charmed sister?" Andy asked and I gave a soft nod. "You know what? Just..just...just get out of her. All right?" His voice shook but I continued to walked behind him.

"Why did you tell the doctor to walk in front of a bus?"

"What?" Andy asked I reached out to stop him when something flashed in my eyes. _A hand holding a gas pump._ The image quickly fades away but as I struggled to keep my focus on Andy the same flash kept coming up.

"Why did you kill him?" I asked again, struggling with the vision I was getting.

"I didn't!" Andy yelled. I couldn't hold back as vision of before came back making me grab my head.

 **~S.S.~**

 _A middle-aged blond woman with leather gloves and a long black coat is pumping gas into a SUV. Her cellphone starts to ring and she picks it up and answers it._

 _"Hello?" The same as the doctor her voice was cheerful. A flash of fire engulfing something and a guy shying away flashes in front of her. "Sure I can do that." She said her face serious._

 _She places the phone back into her car and she pressed on the cigarette lighter, before she pulled out the pump and began to douse herself with the gasoline. A station worker stood and sees her. "Hey! Lady what are you doing?"_

 _The woman places the gas pump back on it's hanger before reaching in and grabbing the cigarette lighter that had popped out before she walked out into the open her arms out. "It's gonna be okay." She lowered the cigarette lighter towards her gas drenched arm._

 _"Lady no! No!" The station worker said but it was no use, the lady bursts into flames as the man watched in horror._

 **~S.S.~**

I let out a gasp as the vision ends. _There's another victim._ I thought.

 **End of Sam's POV**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dean's POV**

"Sam?" I saw Sam stumble on his feet and I instantly was at his side stopping him from falling backwards, but I did help him sit down on the asphalt. "What is it?"

"I didn't anything to him." Andy said throwing his hands up. I just glared at him then looked down at my brother.

"A woman," Sam breathed out squinting his eyes in pain. "A woman on burning alive."

"What else'd you get?" I asked trying to get him to relax. "Come on Sammy, focus."

"Gas station," He forced out. "A woman's gonna kill herself."

Andy looked confused when he caught my attention by lowering his face besides mine. "What does he mean, going to?" What is he, what is-"

"Shut up!" I screamed pushing Andy out of the way.

"She's going be triggered by a phone call." Sam said sending bringing me closer.

"When?" I asked and Sam shook his head.

"I don't know." He gripped my shoulders and I slowly helped him to his feet. "But as long as we keep our eyes on this on of a bitch he can't hurt her."

"But I didn't hurt anybody."

"Yeah," Sam said glaring at Andy. "Not yet." I was going to suggest Sam go into the Impala when The firetruck sirens blared down the street passing us. I looked over at Sam who shoved me. "Go." I glared at Andy before running to my car and jumping in my car.

 **~S.S.~**

I arrived at the gas-station where I saw the firemen trying to put out a smoldering form laying out in the open. The smell made my nose wrinkle in disgust, like overly burnt toast and burnt coffee. I shook my head dialing Sam's number.

"Hello?" he asked picking up.

"Hey it's me," I said leaning up against the side of the gas-station just around the corner. "She's dead. Burned up, just like you said."

"What?" Sam couldn't believe what I was saying. "When?"

"Like minutes before I got here! I mean the smell hasn't even cleared." I fought back a gag as I got another burst of that burnt smell engulfed me. "What's up with your visions man? This wasn't even a head start."

"I don't know, all right?" He was getting angry. "I can't control them, I don't know what the hell is going on."

"Listen you were with Andy when this whole thing went down so it," I licked my lips choosing my words carefully. "It's can't be him, it's gotta be somebody else doing this."

"But that doesn't make sense."

"What else is new?" I looked around the corner and saw the victim's car just sitting there and a thought popped in my head. "Well, I'll dig around here, see what else I can find out."

"Sound good." Sam seemed down and I ended the phone call before pocketing my phone before walking back to my car and searched for my FBI badge.

"Hold it right there," A goofy looking cop with a slick handle bar mustache held up a hand pushing it into my chest. "Active crime scene."

"Special Agent Hendricks." I said flipping out my FBI badge to show him. "I came to help with this Investigation." The cop nodded and allowed me to walked underneath the yellow police tape that was barely put up. I was careful to walk around the still smoldering body of the woman before walking towards her SUV. The driver's side door was still opened and I look around before seeing nobody was paying any attention to me as I pulled out her wallet and looked down at her driver's license. "Holly Beckett." I said aloud trying to find anymore information but coming out short.

I dialed down Roadhouse number as I walked back to my car waving goodbye to the cop. "Harvelle's Roadhouse." _I can't stop this feeling anymore,_ I heard the song staring to come back into my mind when I recognized Jo's voice.

"Jo, it's Dean." I said quickly climbing into my car. "I need to talk to Ash."

"What about?" She asked.

"Jo, it's important. Please let me talk to Ash."

"One minute," I was stuck hoping she'd hurry when I heard her screaming. "Ash! Phone!"

"Hello?" I rolled my eyes as I could hear a soft giggle next to Ash as he answered.

"Ash I need your help finding some information on someone." I said pulling away from the gas

station.

"Andy? I thought I got everything there was on that guy."

"No, I need information on a Holly Beckett."

"Why this woman?"

"Because she's just been murdered, and I have this feeling she's connected to our boy Andy."

"Alright give me a few."

"I need that information now Ash." I said stopping at a red light.

"Alright." I heard something whirling on the other end before I heard the fast typing of Ash on his laptop. "Alright here's what I got." I blinked at how fast he had gotten the information about Holly so damn quick. _I need to buy him a couple of shots, when I get back._ I thought. "Holly Beckett, Born 1965, never married. Gave birth in 1983. Puts offspring up for adoption."

"Anything else about the adoption?"

"Can't. Its only hard copy are sealed in the county office. Even I can't get in there."

"Dammit." I groaned pulling up the alley way. "Thanks for trying Ash." I quickly hung up, before I climbed out of the car. "Victim's name was Holly Beckett. She was forty-one and single."

Sam turned to look over at Andy. "Who is she?"

"Never heard of her." He said shrugging.

"Well, I called Ash on the way over here; he came up with a little something." I said feeling my smugness glowing from me. "Apparently Holly Beckett gave birth when she was eighteen back in 1983. Same day you were born Andy."

"Andy were you adopted?" Sam questioned.

"Well, yeah." Andy answered looking like it was common knowledge.

"You were?" My smugness disappeared before I had anger flow through me. "And you neglected to mention that?"

"Never really came up." Andy said and a memory of Christina telling me almost the same thing. _We really need to start asking the right questions._ I thought. "I mean, I never knew my birth parents and, like you said my adopted mom died when I was a baby." His head slowly hung low. "Do you...Do you think this Holly woman could actually be my mom?"

"I don't know." I said leaning up against the truck they sat on. "I tried to get a copy of the birth records but they're hard copy only. Sealed in the county Office. We can't touch them."

"Well, that won't do." Andy said with a smile, and I saw the wheels turning in his Jedi-power mind.

 **End of Dean's POV**


	8. Chapter 8

**We're almost done! Thank you for those who have read and commented please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Sam's POV**

 _We should have him around with us more often._ I thought as Dean and I searched through a box of files, we watched as Andy walked an aging security guard towards the archive door. "I'm not sure I should have let you three in here." The guard said but Andy had that gleam that Dean had called his Jedi gleam.

"Oh, don't worry," his voice began to vibrate as he needed the guard to leave. "Go get yourself a coffee and we'll be gone, and everything will be back in its place." The guard nodded and left. Andy smiled and waved his hand wiggling his fingers. "These are not the droids you are looking for!"

"That was awesome," Dean said while I went back to looking through the files.

"Sorry for taking your car, man." Andy said walking up to us, and I saw Dean shrug but I could see that he was wanting to slug him. "It was really sweet. Do you think I could-"

"No." Dean said he still had a smile on his face.

"Hey, I found something." I said pulling out a folder with Holly Beckett written on the side. "Looks like Holly was your mom."

"Really?" Andy asked and I nodded. "Wow. Anyone have some aspirin?" Dean reached into his jacket and tossed him a small pill bottle.

"Dr. Jennings was her doctor, too." I said reading on. "He even oversaw the adoption. You have a solid connection with both of them."

"But that doesn't mean I killed them." Andy said tossing two pills into his mouth.

"We believe you." Dean said taking the pill bottle from Andy.

"Yeah." I said looking down, searching for more information.

"Then who's doing it?" Andy asked.

"I have a good guess." I said dropping the file opened on the table. "Turns out you have a twin brother."

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **~S.S.~**

 **Dean's POV**

I stood next to the fax machine waiting for the DMV to send us information about Andy's newly discovered twin brother. Sam and I both understood how Andy was going through.

"I have an evil twin?" He said still trying to shake the thoughts that must be overflowing him.

"Well your mom, Holly," Sam said opening the folder to find out more, "put you and your brother up for adoption. You went to the Gallagher family, obviously, and your brother went to the Weems family from upstate."

I noticed that Andy's face had gone sickly pale. "Andy, you doing okay? You still with us?"

"Uh..." he looked over at me then at Sam. "What's was my brother's name?"

Sam glanced down at the folder. "Ansen Weems." He said with a shrug. "He even has a local address."

"He...he lives here?" Andy said with the mix of shock and awe.

I turned when I the fax machine beep telling me the information we needed had finally arrived. "DMV just sent me his picture right now." I said holding pulling the paper out of the machine. "Let's see what we got." I glanced down at the picture my eyes widening with shock. "Uh...Andy." I said walking over still looking down at the picture I now held in my hand. "I'd hate to kick you while you're freaked," I only paused when Andy mumbled 'you think?' "But think you should take a look." I handed Andy the picture on the paper and he had the same shocked look I had. Sam looked confused and I cleared my throat, pulling Sam in closer. "It's the guy that Andy had gotten Aerosmith tickets." I said and Sam looked just as shocked his mouth hanging open.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **~S.S.~**

 **Sam's POV**

"Alright, Andy. Tell me everything you know about this guy." I said as Dean rushed down the street heading towards the Diner to stop Ansen, or Weber, from killing another person. Andy was sitting in the back of the car while still leaning forward just like Christina would when we'd discuss plans.

"Well, not much." Andy said with a 'can't believe this is happening' look. "I mean, Weber shows up one day about eight months ago. He starts acting like I was his best friend in the entire world. He seemed kind of weird, I mean he was trying way to hard to get near me. Freaked me out."

My head started to throb. _Not another vision._ I pleaded silently. Dean and Andy didn't seem to notice. "Must have known you guys were twins then." Dean said turning down the street a ways. "Why did he change his name though? And why not tell you the truth about you two?"

"No idea." Andy sadly admitted. I opened my mouth to say something when my head felt like it would split open.

"Aah!" I gripped my head white flashes began to dance in front of my eyes.

"Sammy?!" I was in too much pain to complain at Dean's nickname. _It's another vision. Who's going to die now?_

 **~S.S.~**

 _Tracy is standing on the edge of a bridge that was high above solid ground. She was wearing silk lingerie. She was crying when she inched closer towards the edge peering down at the ground a hundred feet down. She glances behind her before she leapt off the edge and plummets to her death._

I let out a scream of panic, and pain as I reached for the door trying to escape the inside of the car. Dean slammed on his breaks sending me into the dashboard and Andy into the front seat of the car. "Sam? Sam! Sammy?!" I had the door opened and was leaning out. Dean was right there gripping my shoulders and trying to see into my eyes to let him know that he was still there. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"He's going to kill her!" I said groaning against the pain.

"Going to kill who?" Andy asked.

"Tracy." I answered.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's finally done! Thanks to all who have read and commented, you are amazing!**

 **Sam's POV (Cont.)**

It took Dean, nearly two minutes to calm me down before we high-tailed it back to the bridge where I had seen Tracy do a swan dive to her death. Dean knew that if he were to be found out that Weber would kill Tracy and Andy wouldn't forgive us, so he had pulled to a stop just about a thousand feet away from the bridge careful to keep the lights off and to stay in the shadows.

Dean and I quickly jump out and run to the trunk and Dean threw it open. Grabbing the cover for his weapon vault he lifted it up and tugged at a long shape near the back.

"Dean, I think you should stay back." I said and saw that Dean had pulled out a sniper rifle I remember dad had bought a year before I had gone to College.

"No arguments here." Dean said grabbing a bullet and placing it in his jacket pocket. "Had my head screwed with enough for one day." I chuckled softly grabbing two pistols and walked back around seeing Dean run further towards the tree line of a hill.

"I'm coming with you." Andy said stepping in front of me and reaching for one of the guns.

"Andy, no. It's-"

"If it's Tracy out there...Then I'm coming." I saw the look Andy had. It was the same look I gave to Jess before I had left. It was undying love. That love that he would stop at nothing to keep Tracy alive. I shook my head slowly knowing that he'd end up like me if we failed to save Tracy. Like I had when I lost Jess.

 **~S.S.~**

I was hearing loud sobs as Andy and I made our way towards the parked car that now sat on the bridge. Weber was there and he was now controlling Tracy. I pointed to Andy raising a finger to my lips to make sure he'd stay quiet as I inched my way towards the drivers side.

"You might get scared," Weber said his voice was slick and coated with power. "But I want you to say that it's okay." Memories of the visions as Dr. Jennings and Holly both said it would be okay when they killed themselves. "Just tell yourself, everything is okay."

I quickly raised my gun smashing it into the window making little glass shards fly everywhere. Weber raised his hands to block from the glass but I knocked them down with the butt of my gun. "Get out of the Car! Now!"

"You really don't want to do this." Weber said to me sending his manipulation spell towards me which wouldn't work. _Thank God_. I sent my fist into Weber's face making him slump to the right in his seat.

"Tracy!" Andy screamed pulling Tracy out of the car. "Come here, come here, come here. It's okay. I got you."

"Andy!" Tracy screamed tears rolling down her face. "I couldn't control myself."

My eyes narrowed with anger as I pulled Weber out of the car and threw him face down into the ground. "Don't move." I growled my gun gently pressed against the back of his head. "Don't...move." I was taking in deep breaths to calm down my anger. Andy had appeared with a roll of tape that I had grabbed before Andy and I went to rescue Tracy. Andy dropped to his knees and roughly placed some tape over his mouth before standing up and kicking Weber three times, hard, in the stomach. "No!" I screamed pushing Andy back. "Andy let me handle this okay? Let me take care of this."

"I'm gonna kill you!" Andy said trying to move past me but I kept pushing him away.

"Andy I'll handle this! I'll handle this Andy!"

"I will kill you!" Andy wasn't listening to me as he kept stomping on Weber's back.

"Andy! Stop!" Andy froze momentarily. "Listen to me. Let me take care of him."

"But-"

"No buts, Andy. I'll take car-" something hard smacked against my back sending me to the ground and into unconsciousness.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **~S.S.~**

 **Dean's POV**

Those years of training had paid off when I managed to run uphill the sniper rifle held tightly in my hands. I kept the bridge in my sights as I ran but as I found my position I couldn't see Sam anywhere. I crouched down behind some bushes and set up the sniper rifle placing the bullet inside the chamber before silently getting the round ready to fire. I knew that just in case Sam and Andy couldn't calm down Weber then I knew I had to take him down.

I peered through the scope getting Weber in the center of the cross-hairs. He was talking to Andy so fast that I couldn't tell what he was saying. But I heard a snap behind me and so did the Andy and Weber, because they turned and looked at me. Weber's eyes looked directly into mine as I gently pressed on the trigger. Weber's mouth moved again, and something came over me. The same thing that came over whenever Andy used his powers on me. Weber's mouth moved again only he added a small wave.

 _Dammit! You weak minded son of a bitch!_ I thought as I twisted the barrel and placed the end directly under my chin. My eyes closed fighting myself to scream when someone jerked the gun out from underneath. The sound of a gun going off made me open my eyes and a figure stood in the shadows struggling to keep the gun from going underneath again. I jerked the gun out from the figure's hands making them fall to the ground with a soft familiar, 'oof'. I didn't have time to seek out my answers on the figure just needed to know where that bullet went.

I peered down the barrel again and saw Sam slowly getting to his feet rubbing the back of his head and saw Andy dropping something on the bridge. Tracy the girl from the coffee shop was helped down by Sam who, as I could tell was shaking.

"So this is what happens when I leave for a few days?" I dropped the sights and looked up as my sister, stood up pulling out a small handful of grass and twigs from when she had fallen on the ground.

"Christy?" I asked and saw her nod. She was smiling before she helped me to my feet. "How did you find me?"

"Sister intuition." She said with a smile. "Plus I saw the Impala drive up this way from town."

"I thought you had to go back to South Dakota, for a Family Emergency." I said as we carefully walked down the hill towards the Impala. I noticed a '65 ford mustang pulled next to me. "Nice car." I muttered.

"I was in South Dakota. Stan, broke his arm and gave himself a concussion while working on this car." she was chuckling as she lifted up my trunk and pulled open the weapons slot. "Where's Sam?"

"On the bridge." I said placing the sniper rifle down and closed everything, "Come on."

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **~S.S.~**

 **Sam's POV**

Andy was talking to the police on his cellphone while I sat my back against the wall of the bridge while I held my shoulder gingerly in my hands. "Sam?" I saw Dean and Christina walking towards me. Dean pushed our sister to deal with Tracy who was afraid to go near me or Andy. "You alright there Sammy?"

"I'll live." I said wincing at the pain in my shoulder. "I highly doubt it's broken. Just really sore."

"Well, when the ambulance gets here, I'll have them look you over." I nodded my head and Christina taking off her jacket and wrapped it over Tracy's shoulders.

 **~S.S.~**

"He shot himself," Andy stood with confidence in the middle of three police officers who were leaning in to fully listen. "And you all saw it happen." His voice, even from being next to the bridge wall, I head the echo.

"Yeah. We did." All three of the police said at once nodding.

"Alright, young man, you're done here." The paramedic said and Dean helped me to my feet.

"He's getting better at that." I said rolling my shoulder and hearing it pop with each movement. Christina was sitting next to Tracy who was nodding, and Christina walked up to me and carefully wrapped her arms around my stomach. "Good to see you too."

"So I leave for only a few days and you get your shoulder hurt and Dean nearly blew his brains out." She shook her head. "Can you guys function without me for more then three days?" Dean and I chuckled. We turned around when we saw Andy walking up talking to Tracy softly but sadly hung his head down and walked over towards us.

"She won't even look at me." He said his head hung down low.

"Well, she is pretty shaken up." I said.

But Andy shook his head. "I never...I never used my mind thing on her before last night. She's scared of me now."

"Andy was it?" Christina's voice was soft as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just be happy you saved her. She may not think it now but she's thankful too." Andy smiled and leaned in to whisper something in her ear. Her smile slowly fell as she smacked him across the face before storming off towards the Impala.

Dean and I couldn't help but laugh as Andy held his cheek rubbing it gingerly. "Look, Andy I hate to do this but we got to get out of here." I handed him a small piece of paper with one of my current cellphone numbers. "Here's my cell. In case you need someone to talk to, or if something comes up okay?"

"Thanks, Sam." Andy said taking the number. "What are I supposed to do now?"

"Just stay out of trouble." Dean said then shot Andy a dark look as he walked by. "Or we'll be back." Andy laughed nervously but stayed still as Dean and I walked away.

"Looks like I was right, after all." I said holding my shoulder.

"'Bout what?" Dean asked.

"Andy. He's a killer after all."

"Sam, Andy's not a killer. He's a hero. Not only did he save his girlfriend's life he saved both of our lives."

"But he still wasted somebody." I pointed out.

"Okay, I give you that," Dean said standing next to the drivers side while I moved towards the passenger. Christina sat in her car leaning out listening to our conversation. "But he's not foaming out of the mouth cold blooded killer. He was just...pushed into that."

"Weber was pushed too, in his own way. Max Miller was pushed. Hell even I pushed after Jessica's death."

"What's your point Sam?" Dean asked.

"Under the right circumstances, everyone's capable to murder in cold blood. It's only a matter of time before it's going to be me. That yellow-eyed son of a bitch will find a way to break me."

"Well, that won't happen." I turned and saw Christina smiling. "Dean and I won't let you get pushed that far."

"See, Sammy. Like I said, Christina and I won't let you get that far down the rabbit hole." Dean hopped into the drivers seat. _I do got the best siblings in the world._ I thought sliding into the passenger seat. _But will it be enough to save me?_ "Now we may not know what the demon wants, okay? So quit worrying about it."

"Don't forget Dean, I heard you when Andy made you tell the truth. You said you were scared as Hell about all of this."

"That was mind control. It doesn't count."

"What?" Christina and I asked.

"No, I'm calling a do-over."

"What are you like seven?" I asked.

"Yep, I wasn't missing much." Christina said sitting back in her seat. Dean and I chuckled.

Dean's cellphone started to ring in his pocket and he quickly answered it. "Hello?" He paused for a second and I could see his face turning slightly pale. "Ellen, hi. What's going on?" Another small pause. "Yeah, we'll be right there."

"What's going on?" I asked as Dean started up the car.

"We need to get to Ellen's She found something for us." I leaned back in the seat and Dean looked over at Christina who was turning her car on. "We'll see you at Ellen's." He said and Christina smiled smugly.

"More like I'll see you." She said screaming backwards before flying down the street her red car disappearing around the corner.

"No, way I'm gonna let some Mustang win over me." Dean grumbled and chased after her.

 **~S.S.~**

Dean and I sat at the bar while Christina helped Ellen with the cleaning and Jo was walking around the outside of the bar pulling down the chairs getting ready to open up the shop.

"Jo?" Ellen said and Jo looked up at her mom. "Go pull up another case of beer."

"Mom..." Jo complained looking put out.

"Now, please." Jo rolled her eyes and Ellen motioned Christina to go sit down at the bar which she did with not much complaint. Once Jo left the room, Ellen leaned in towards us. "So you, want to tell me about this last hunt of yours?"

"Not really." Dean said his voice stumbling through the words. "No offense. It's kind of a family thing."

"Not anymore." Ellen said evenly as she dropped a stack of papers on the bar. "I got this stuff from Ash. Andrew Gallagher's house burnt down on his six month birthday, just like your house." I shifted in my seat. "You think it's the demon both times? Think the demon went after the Gallaghers?"

"We think so." I said. _Ellen doesn't have to be a special demonic kid to get me to tell the truth._ I thought.

"Sam..." Dean hushed glancing at me then back at Ellen.

"Why?" Ellen pressed looking into my eyes when I lifted my head back up.

"It's none of your damn business." There was a intake of breath and we turned to Christina who was looking over at Dean as if he was about to torn to pieces.

"Mind your tongue boy." Ellen said with a dark growl. "This isn't just your war, not anymore. It's a war that involves everyone. You may have stopped the first attack but this is far from over. The next attack is going to be a lot bigger since now their side holds all the cards. We're in this together, whether you like it or not." She took in a small breath. "Now. Tell me everything we need to know. I don't want any secrets or half-truths."

We sat there in silence for a good three minutes before I looked at Ellen. "There are people out there, like Andy Gallagher, like me." Ellen's face scrunched in confusion. "We...uh...We have these abilities."

"What abilities?"

I glanced over at Dean who was shaking his head. Uncomfortable about me telling Ellen everything about being used as a pawn for the demon. "Psychic abilities. There's different for other people, but me, I have visions, premonitions." I stopped sensing a question but Ellen held her tongue and waited for me to finish. "The demon said that he has plans for people like us."

"What kind of plans?" She asked and I shrugged.

"We don't really know for sure."

"So these other people, these psychics you called them...Are they dangerous?"

"No. At least not all of them." Dean said.

"But some are." I added. "Some are very dangerous."

Ellen nodded surprisingly taking our confession on what we were hunting really well. "So, how many are we looking at?"

"We've been able to track them down by a fire in their nurseries when they were six months old." Dean said. "That's been the best pattern we've come up with."

"It's not going to work." I said. Dean, Christina and Ellen looked over at me.

"What do you mean it's not going to work?" Dean asked.

"Weber," I said not sure what to call him. "His past doesn't fit. There wasn't a fire on his sixth month birthday. He only found out about Andy and his powers like eight months before he came to Oklahoma."

"How do you know that?" Dean asked.

"He was telling Andy as I lay on the bridge after Tracy hit me with whatever she used on me."

"Well, with that piece of evidence," Ellen said shaking her head. "That breaks the pattern. So there's real no way to track them all down."

"Now we have no idea how many kids are out there." Christina said softly. We'd almost forgot she was there, when she goes quiet like that.

"Jo, honey," Ellen said and we turned to see Jo standing behind. Our faces went pale, as we didn't know how long she had been standing there.

"Yeah mom." Jo said trying to hide the shakiness of her voice.

"Best you break out the whiskey instead." And Jo nodded silently.

 **End of Sam's POV**


End file.
